


Can I hold your hand?

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [51]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Holding Hands, Jim is confused, M/M, Spock won’t tell him, Teenagers, is Embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Can I hold your hand?”Or: A teenage Jim can’t figure out why his boyfriend won’t let him hold his hand or why  other Vulcan’s keep giving them dirty looks everytime Jim tries.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of 100 Days Challenge. Day Two of Spock x Kirk Week

Jim is getting annoyed. Everytime he reaches for Spock’s hand whether in a coffee shop, library in public or not in public Spock won’t do the most couplely thing of all coupley things and that’s hold his hand.

The other boy just flashes bright green and pulls away fast if Jim just even brushes a finger over Spock’s hand.

He tried doing it in private after receiving dirty looks from a couple older vulcan after he succeeded in gripping onto Spock’s hand for a second as they were walking down the street a couple weeks ago.

Jim had been too happy to ignore them just elated in how well his and Spock’s hands fit together.

“James, Please.” Spock says , pulling away when Jim’s attempts to hold his hand as they go over study materials.

Jim just sighs and asks “Can I hold your hand?”

Spock shakes his head, “No.” The answer is firm and Jim won’t pressure Spock into doing what he doesn’t want to do but he’s still slightly confused. 

But he drops the subject only for his mind to whirl and for him to end up blurting out “Why won’t you hold my hand?” When they're watching something together.”

Spock just sighs, “Do you remember nothing from our vulcan etiquette class last year?”  
“No. I was distracted by a pretty face.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Spock says

“Spock, No No. You misunderstood me.” Jim says quickly “I was distracted by you.”

“Oh.”

Silence falls between them for a few seconds.

And is racking his brain to think of something when realization of what Spock was mentioning earlier hits him.

And it’s Jim’s turn to blush now, and he sputters trying to come with the right way to apologize for submitting his boyfriend to that kind mortifying experience. 

“Figured it out?” Spock asked gently,

“Yes.” Jim mumbles, “I’m so sorry. Spock.Oh my god, I can’t believe I put you through that. I’ll do better next time. I was just looking through it from my experiences as an earth dweller.”

“You’re always and completely forgiven.” Spock says gently kissing him on the cheek.

It makes Jim feel all warm and fuzzy.


End file.
